Many structures (e.g., commercial buildings) use troffer luminaires and/or high bay luminaires to provide lighting. Some troffer luminaires may include particular types of light modules and other features. Some high bay luminaires may include light modules that include a light source with a particular lumen, color, etc. as well as other components such as sensors. In some cases, a potential or new occupant (e.g., a potential or new tenant) of a space, such as a floor in a commercial building, an entire building, a manufacturing facility, a storage facility, etc., may desire different lighting than provided by the installed troffer luminaires and/or high bay luminaires. A potential or new occupant may also want different and/or additional features, such as light control features. For example, the new occupant may prefer to have particular types of sensors (e.g., a motion sensor, camera, humidity, etc.) instead of or in addition to the sensors included with the installed high bay luminaires. However, replacing entire installed luminaires can be expensive and time consuming, and can produce a large amount of waste. Thus, modular troffer luminaires and modular high bay luminaires that simplify changing the lighting provided by the luminaires and/or features of the luminaires, such as lighting control options, may be desirable.